


Honest Hearts

by Belfezon



Series: Fallout [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belfezon/pseuds/Belfezon
Summary: Банальная сказка.Попытка на спор придумать адекватную причину для гета с участием Горелого. Сопли с сахаром. Хэппи-энд по просьбам трудящихся, изначально не планировался.





	1. Chapter 1

Из дневника Р. Д. Кларка:  
_2073 г._  
_Мне наконец дали долгожданный отпуск. Мы решили провести его в Лас-Вегасе. В первый же день каникул Алекс уехал к моему деду — в Навахо Нэйшен, штат Юта._  
_Правы семейные психологи — стоит иногда отдыхать от детей._  
_Эти две недели стали нашим вторым медовым месяцем. Я все не мог насмотреться на собственную жену. Порой мне даже не верилось, что эта женщина действительно моя — ну что такая красавица и умница могла найти в обычном СВАТовце*? Она только смеялась. Говорила — это ей повезло, что такой серьезный мужчина обратил на нее внимание._  
_Все-таки я счастливчик..._  
  
Гостья с Большой Земли оказалась в Зайоне волей случая. И сейчас стояла в Пещере Ангела, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, с плохо скрываемым любопытством разглядывая легендарного Горелого.  
Стоило ей появиться в проеме пещеры, как Грэхем замер, не в силах отвести глаз. Он знал ее: эти волосы когда-то были чуть ровнее и намного чище. Но он до сих пор помнил, как разлетались они под теплым летним ветром, как играли среди темно-рыжих прядей солнечные блики. Она вошла в круг неровного, дрожащего света лампы, и у Грэхема перехватило дыхание: эти смеющиеся глаза, полные губы, веснушки... она будто вернулась из прошлого. Или из мечты.  
— Чар... — хриплый шепот поглотили бинты. Еще один плюс в их ношении — сорванные связки теперь приходилось напрягать, чтобы кто-то его услышал.  
— Меня зовут Чарли, — девчонка, слава богу, не заметила его состояния: — Или Курьер. А можно даже еще короче — Чар...  
Таких совпадений просто не бывает! Это какое-то наваждение, чья-то дурацкая шутка. Спустя столько лет...  
Грэхем усилием воли заставил себя опустить голову. Уставился в стол, начал перебирать недавно добытые стволы, лишь бы занять руки — все равно это нужно было рано или поздно сделать.  
Говорить, не глядя на нее, оказалось гораздо проще. Взять себя в руки и отбросить бессмысленные мечтания — тоже...

***

  
  
Из дневника Р. Д. Кларка:  
_2073 г._  
_...Алекс вернулся, как всегда обгоревший до волдырей._  
_Неудивительно — на меня он похож лишь цветом глаз, в остальном же пошел в мать — такой же рыжий, веснушчатый и белокожий._  
_Нам часто говорят, что гены его бабушки-ирландки с материнской стороны сильнее, чем кровь моего деда-индейца. Но главное все же не внешность. Алекс уже в восьмилетнем возрасте по-своему мудр, так что, я надеюсь, наш сын не унаследовал взрывного темперамента своих родственников с Британских островов..._  
_Но в любом случае — я горжусь нашим мальчиком._  
  
Чарли вернулась и принесла компас.  
Бессмысленное задание, только бы услать ее подальше.  
И вот теперь она смеется у костра над очередной историей Ведомого-Мелом. Обрабатывает ему ссадины и царапины, не отвлекаясь от разговора.  
А жуткое «дежа вю» не отпускает, подкидывая все новые и новые воспоминания. Именно так его Чар говорила с сыном — нежно и терпеливо. И точно так же смеялась. Ему всегда нравился ее смех.  
Грэхем закрыл глаза, буквально впитывая всем телом тихий женский голос. И пытаясь хоть на мгновение представить, что второй — юношеский — принадлежит другому человеку. Наверное, Алекс вырос бы таким же... веселым, добрым и сильным парнем. По крайней мере, хотелось в это верить.  
  
Ведомый поделился с Чарли своей сокровенной мечтой. Она выслушала юного разведчика, а потом вдруг поднялась и направилась прямиком к навесу.  
Что Грэхем мог ей сказать? Что мальчишка со своим племенным воспитанием пропадет в Мохаве? Станет добычей первых встречных работорговцев? Или загремит в бордель. А если, не дай Бог, попадется легионерам и те узнают, кто его воспитал...  
— Ведомый-Мелом уже взрослый, и я больше не собираюсь вмешиваться в его судьбу.  
Бред. Он ведь отвечает за этого парня, как и за любого другого в племени. Или ему действительно так интересно, как она поступит? Настолько, что чужая жизнь резко упала в цене?  
Но Чарли не подвела — сама все сообразила.  
Ведомый поверил человеку с Большой Земли. Повесил голову, дошел, спотыкаясь, до ближайшей лежанки, обиженный на весь мир. Девушка осталась у костра в одиночестве.  
Поймав на себе ее задумчивый взгляд, Грэхем едва заметно кивнул, соглашаясь с ее решением. Мальчишке лучше остаться в племени. Ведомый-Мелом слишком молод и наивен для Большой земли. Он смирится. Со временем...

***

  
  
Из дневника Р. Д. Кларка:  
_2074 г._  
_Чар ходит бледная и задумчивая. Боится. Еще бы, на каждом канале вот уже который день обсуждают какой-то политический скандал, истощившиеся запасы нефти, проблемы с Китаем... Все вокруг говорят о скорой войне._  
_Подумаешь... Люди воюют с тех пор, как взяли в руки палки._  
_Хотя, на всякий случай, стоит поинтересоваться этим новым Волт-Тековским проектом._  
_«Убежище» — какое идиотское название..._  
  
Он отправил ее к Даниэлю, но она вернулась. Он отозвал Ведомого, но Чарли стала приходить вместе с охотницей из Скорбящих.  
Вряд ли она представляла, как действует на него ее очарование. Грэхем был уверен, что ничем не выдал себя. Но девчонка все равно что-то подозревала. Будто чувствовала его сомнения, его проснувшуюся тоску и желание.  
Видимо, это глубинное чутье было заложено в женщинах самой природой. Он не раз наблюдал, как рабыни Легиона подобным же сверхъестественным образом безошибочно определяли симпатизирующих им мужчин — тех, кто защитит. Ну, или хотя бы не будет издеваться без причины.  
Но что он мог ей предложить? Небо над головой, кристально-чистые ручьи Зайона да легион врагов. Так себе перспектива по сравнению с блеском и роскошью Вегаса. Пожалуй, за последние четыре года он впервые жалел, что не может просто взять и купить эту женщину...  
Чарли перестала смотреть ему в глаза. Больше не смеялась, предпочитая что-то тихо обсуждать со своей спутницей. Или тяжко вздыхала, долго сидя без сна под навесом.  
Сказать по правде, Грэхем был рад этим переменам. Стало гораздо легче сосредоточиться в ее присутствии. А потом она стала все чаще пропадать в лагере Скорбящих. А когда не появилась в течение трех дней, он поймал себя на мысли, что его это беспокоит.  
Оставив лагерь и своих людей — в конце концов, он неплохо их обучил — Грэхем неторопливо двинулся в сторону соседнего ущелья.  
  
Чарли обнаружилась почти на выходе из Теснины — едва не разминулись.  
Она неловко переминалась с ноги на ногу, стоя по колено в ледяной воде. А над ней нависал Даниэль — вторгаясь в личное пространство и будто намеренно не замечая ее неловкости.  
Грэхем подошел, чувствуя, как поднимается внутри волна почти забытой ярости, и девушка с явным облегчением шагнула ему навстречу. Захотелось вдруг притянуть ее ближе, закрыть от похотливого взгляда Даниэля собственным телом.  
Неужели это ревность?

***

  
  
Из дневника Р. Д. Кларка:  
_2075 г._  
 _Раньше мы часто сидели на веранде. Она приносила мне пива, а себе — какой-нибудь легкий коктейль, и мы смотрели на звезды. Говорили — обо всем на свете, но никогда — о работе. Или молчали. Мне всегда нравилось, что с ней можно просто помолчать._  
 _Мой островок спокойствия среди бушующего безумия._  
 _Я так любил эти посиделки. Но теперь по вечерам никто не отходит от телевизоров — все следят за новостями._  
 _Как будто это что-то может изменить...._  
  
Вопреки здравому смыслу, Грэхем остался в лагере Скорбящих. Впрочем, разведчики Мертвых Лошадей знали, где его искать.  
А вот Чарли явно стало легче.  
Ни племя, ни Даниэль не решались беспокоить Курьера в его присутствии. Поэтому, возвращаясь, она почти бежала к костру и падала рядом, будто прячась за его репутацией от окружающих.  
Они не разговаривали, но, кажется, никого это не беспокоило.  
Грэхем обнаружил, что компания Чарли его совершенно не раздражает. А редкие, незаметные, как ей казалось, попытки рассмотреть его получше даже забавляют.  
  
По вечерам она заваривала себе травяной чай, а ему — кофе. И он недолго позволял себе любоваться девушкой, отложив наконец осточертевшую Библию.  
В такие моменты Чарли, чуть улыбаясь, наблюдала за отражающимся в его глазах пламенем костра. А он в очередной раз понимал, что эти ямочки на щеках, привычка щуриться, потягивая горячий напиток, или сидеть, обняв колени — все это именно такое, как он помнил. Единственное различие с той, прежней Чар состояло в паре свежих багровых шрамов на ее правом виске.  
Руки бы оторвать тому уроду...

***

  
  
Из дневника Р. Д. Кларка:  
_2075 г._  
 _В управлении ходят слухи, что нас отправят на север, в Канаду. Надеюсь, это не так. Пока армия не ушла, туда стягивают отряды СВАТ со всех приграничных штатов. Неужели их будет недостаточно? Что же там происходит?_  
 _В новостях говорят о «бескровном присоединении» и «минимуме сопротивления», но, сдается мне, все это очередное политическое вранье._  
  
Однажды Чарли вернулась лишь на рассвете.  
Смертельно усталая, вынырнула из сверкающих в утренних лучах брызг теплого дождя. Едва не упала, споткнувшись на мелководье, но, завидев Грэхема, попыталась собраться. Покачала головой на предложение своей спутницы пойти спать в пещеру и упрямо села напротив.  
Грэхем ждал ее. Всю ночь просидел у костра, слушая зарядивший еще с вечера дождь и поддерживая огонь. И, как оказалось, не зря — Чарли вымокла до нитки. Явно смущаясь, она стянула с себя почти все, оставшись в простом белом белье. Развесила одежду по жердям вокруг и, дрожа, придвинулась к огню.  
Удивительно, что он всегда спокойно реагировал на дикарок, наряды которых не оставляли простора для фантазии. Но мысль о том, что Чарли в одном исподнем увидит кто-то из мужчин племени и особенно Даниэль, заставила его отложить Библию и принести пару одеял из ближайшей пещеры.  
Девушка благодарно улыбнулась, по самый нос закутавшись в сухую мягкую ткань, и вдруг заговорила. Она явно не ждала от него комментариев. Просто рассказала, что прошлым утром наткнулась в одной из пещер на чей-то дневник и потом почти сутки искала другие уцелевшие записи.  
— Рэндалл Дин Кларк, — протянула она задумчиво, и Джошуа вздрогнул: — Интересный был человек... Столько лет защищал Зайон. Это ведь его Скорбящие почитают как бога, — в голосе Чарли слышалась странная смесь горечи и восхищения: — Он воспитал целое племя, представляешь? А сам... все это время... до самой смерти... совсем один... — она вдруг затихла, уснув на полуслове.  
Грэхем так и остался рядом. Сидел под навесом и наблюдал, как мимо течет река.  
Зря он не уничтожил дневник, пока была возможность.

***

  
  
Из дневника Р. Д. Кларка:  
_2076 г._  
 _Происходящее в Канаде отвратительно._  
 _Гражданских из армии сопротивления приказано расстреливать на месте. Мужчин, женщин, стариков — неважно._  
 _Повсюду мародеры. Многие из них — американские дезертиры._  
 _Граница закрыта. Людям некуда бежать. На улицах до сих пор стреляют. И никакой помощи... Среди местных скоро начнется голод._  
 _Хорошо, что ты этого не видишь, Чар._  
  
Днем появился разведчик Мертвых Лошадей. С презрением глянув на безмятежных Скорбящих, доложил, что дети и старики эвакуированы с минимальными потерями, а Бледноногие собираются на юго-востоке — в ущелье Трех Марий.  
Грэхем понимал, что воины устали — дома ждали семьи и вынужденный простой казался им бессмысленной тратой времени.  
Он отослал парня с наказом передать всему племени, что, если в течение недели ничего не определится, он сам поведет их в бой.  
Осталось только убедить Даниэля не уводить Скорбящих.  
Он надеялся, что Чарли возьмет это на себя: отношения между двумя мормонами никогда не были особенно теплыми, и сейчас Даниэль просто из принципа не согласится с его решением.  
Чарли проснулась и, выслушав его, отправилась говорить с духовным лидером Скорбящих. Вернулась спустя полчаса, сообщив, что племя остается и выступить можно будет уже завтра.  
И Грэхем в кои-то веки позволил себе краткий отдых, поэтому не видел, как девушка ушла.  
  
К утру она не появилась, но, кроме него, на это никто не обратил внимания — Даниэль был занят тем, что пытался успокоить взбудораженное предстоящим боем племя.  
К полудню обнаружилось, что Недремлющее Облако — в последнее время неизменная спутница Чарли — осталась в лагере. Как оказалось, Даниэль скрывал от нее смерть мужа, и теперь несчастная женщина была просто не в состоянии сопровождать гостью Зайона.  
К вечеру в Теснине появился Ведомый-Мелом и сообщил, что Мертвые Лошади на позициях и ждут сигнала.  
А в полночь Грэхем прижал нервничающего Даниэля к скале и выяснил, что тот попросил Чарли собрать целебные растения.  
Мало того, что этот кретин вовремя не озаботился пополнением запасов, так еще и на ночь глядя отправил совершенно не знающего долину человека в одиночку лазить по скалам. Ведь всем известно — цветы брок предпочитают солнечные возвышенности.  
О том, что по всему Зайону рыщут отряды Бледноногих, Грэхем даже упоминать не стал — все равно не дойдет.  
Едва удержавшись, чтобы не размазать идиота по стенке, он ушел на поиски.

***

  
  
Из дневника Р. Д. Кларка:  
_29 октября 2077 года._  
 _Первая бомба ударила по Солт-Лейк-Сити. Я смотрел на юг — везучий засранец! Вспышка за спиной была настолько яркой, что, казалось, весь мир горит. Престарелая парочка в Крайслусе начала кричать - они ослепли._  
 _Я не видел, как ты умерла. Спас своё зрение. Насчитал ещё 12 вспышек за следующие 7 минут. Через каждые 18 секунд земля содрогалась._  
 _Когда ничего не взрывалось уже с полчаса, я наконец огляделся. Огненные сферы были там, где ты и Алекс умерли. Я не стал себя дурачить._  
 _Я не знал, что делать дальше. Взял свои вещи и винтовку. Посмотрел в сторону старой пары. Посадил их рядом с машиной, сказал, чтобы они обняли и утешили друг друга. Сообщил им, что иду за помощью, что все будет хорошо._  
 _Одна пуля прошла через обе головы. Моментально._  
  
Он нашел ее случайно. Не заметил бы, если б не возмущенный рык яо-гая. Медведь-мутант возился на вершине скалы, будто бы пытаясь что-то достать из расселины.  
Грэхем тихонько поднялся наверх.  
Яо-гай было настолько рассержен, что не заметил подошедшего вплотную человека. Зверю хватило трех выстрелов. Рычание стихло, и Джошуа облегченно выдохнул, услышав слабый голос, доносящийся откуда-то снизу. Обойдя здоровенную тушу, он обнаружил Чарли, с трудом балансирующую на узком карнизе и из последних сил цепляющуюся за сухой корень.  
Чтобы дотянуться до нее, пришлось лечь на скалу. Выбраться самостоятельно девчонка не могла и, видимо, простояла на краю не меньше суток — сил у бедняги не оставалось даже на то, чтобы хорошенько уцепиться за протянутую руку.  
Едва оказавшись наверху, Чарли прижалась к Грэхему, тихонько всхлипывая и дрожа всем телом. В темноте не было видно, ранена ли она, но, к счастью, здесь же буквально в двух шагах находился пост рейнджеров «Оспрей».  
  
Под прикрытием каменных стен первого этажа Джошуа развел небольшой костер. Осмотрел Чарли, вправил вывихнутую лодыжку, вколол пару стимпаков и собрался было сходить наверх, но девушка вдруг вцепилась в него. Попыталась подняться, морщась от боли.  
Пожалуй, действительно не стоило оставлять ее в одиночестве.  
Грэхем со вздохом подхватил легкое тело и направился к лестнице, надеясь, что старые ступени выдержат двойной вес.  
  
На втором этаже стояла ржавая продавленная койка, куда Джошуа и пристроил Чарли. Осмотрел крошечное помещение. Под столом нашлась чья-то заначка с виски. Он молча отвинтил крышку и всучил девчонке бутылку. Огляделся, убеждаясь, что удача сегодня на их стороне — Бледноногих в округе не наблюдалось. Неужели не заметили возни на одном из старых рейнджерских постов?  
Грэхем опомнился и отобрал бутылку, когда на дне оставалась едва ли четверть содержимого. Отвернулся, оттянул бинты, сделал большой глоток, а остальное вылил на исцарапанные руки Чарли. Та взвилась от боли — еле успел подхватить. Всхлипнула, упала обратно на скрипучую кровать. Зато хоть перестала безучастно пялиться в одну точку.  
Ну и куда ее такую вести?  
Придется переждать до утра. Стимуляторы действуют не сразу, да и стоило дать ей время прийти в себя.  
  
Они расположились на первом этаже, у костра.  
Грэхем уложил голову Чарли себе на колени. Коротко бросил:  
— Спи, — и уставился в огонь.  
Но от воспоминаний и медитативного созерцания пламени его вскоре отвлек резкий звук.  
Джошуа глянул вниз — Чарли с горящими от алкоголя и близости огня щеками сосредоточенно дергала его за клапан на бронежилете, видимо, пытаясь, незаметно расстегнуть липучки.  
Заметив, что на нее обратили внимание, девчонка покраснела еще больше. Но собралась с духом, и, опираясь на его колено, придвинулась ближе.  
Грэхем стал дышать медленнее в надежде успокоить участившийся пульс.  
Чарли, не отрываясь, смотрела ему в глаза, снимая бинты, закрывающие нижнюю половину лица. Почувствовав, что повязки поддаются, она зажмурилась и неуверенно потянулась вперед.  
Он не отстранился — просто не смог.  
Едва коснувшись теплых губ, Чарли тут же удивленно распахнула глаза. Перевела взгляд ниже. Интересно, чего она ожидала? До сих пор дымящихся ожогов?  
Грэхем усмехнулся и взялся за один из бинтов.  
Пару минут девушка, затаив дыхание, наблюдала, как падают на землю полоски ткани, открывая совершенно не тронутое огнем лицо. Она с недоверием коснулась ровной кожи, пробивающейся на щеках щетины, тронула вполне нормальные губы, провела пальцем по спинке носа...  
— Н-но... кааак? — прошептала изумленно. Кажется, даже протрезвела от удивления: — И ты же... ровесник Цезаря.  
В голове ее не укладывалось, что Горелый оказался вполне симпатичным мужчиной, а не затянутым кошмарными шрамами стариком.  
Он пожал плечами.  
Девушка вновь прикоснулась к его щеке, провела пальцами от виска до подбородка, будто до сих пор не веря своим глазам. Потом вдруг улыбнулась и неожиданно подалась вперед, впиваясь в губы Грэхема куда более ощутимым поцелуем.

***

  
  
Из дневника Р. Д. Кларка:  
_29 октября 2077 года._  
 _Возвращение в Зайон заняло пять дней._  
 _Ты говорила мне... Не убегай... Человек принадлежит своей семье..._  
 _Ты была права. Ты была права. Ты была права. Ты была права. Я не был там. Чтобы обнять тебя и моего мальчика... Вы умерли без меня... Никогда больше не обниму тебя или его..._  
 _Я должен застрелить себя. Это то, чего я заслуживаю._  
  
Не могу... Возможно, позже...  
  
Они целовались словно школьники, которые наконец нашли укромное место.  
Чарли сидела на коленях Грэхема, вжимаясь в него как можно сильнее. Бесцельно водила руками по его коротким жестким волосам, скользила ладонями по широким плечам. Забиралась под бронежилет — они так и не догадались его расстегнуть. И была безмерно счастлива: все-таки не оттолкнул, ответил....  
Джошуа жадно вдыхал такой знакомый и одновременно чуждый запах, чувствуя на себе тяжесть горячего женского тела. Вспоминал, что у него никого не было вот уже четыре года, и понимал, какая это, в сущности, мелочь — ведь с ним любимая Чар, которая, как он думал, сгинула в ядерном пламени два века назад.  
Она расстегнула и сбросила куртку. Выпуталась из майки, и разгоряченная кожа засияла на фоне костра, словно плавленое золото... Где-то на грани сознания неприятным холодком промелькнула мысль, что соски Чар были светлее и меньше, чем сейчас. Джошуа накрыл ладонями упругую грудь, не желая помнить, что перед ним другая. Он слишком долго ждал ее...  
Грэхем наконец снял бронежилет. Отбросил в сторону. Тут же стянул через голову рубашку, оставшись в одних бинтах. Чарли коснулась их, но он остановил ее — тугая повязка все еще была необходима сломанным пару дней назад ребрам. Она кивнула и, закусив губу, потерлась грудью о плотный корсет. Прикосновение шершавой ткани не казалось неприятным, и Чарли прильнула к стянутому бинтами телу.  
Джошуа дождался, пока девчонка привстанет, осторожно запустил пальцы под ее ремень и потянул вниз. Провел ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер. Сдвинул трусики в сторону, намеренно задевая нежную кожу — он помнил, что ей всегда нравилось именно так — не раздеваясь до конца. Чар судорожно выдохнула, вновь начиная дрожать. Взяла его за запястье, положила руку себе между ног.  
Грэхем улыбнулся, заметив, как побежала вниз прозрачная, сверкающая в свете огня капля. Его женщина обладала поистине огненным темпераментом и заводилась с пол-оборота...  
  
Заметив, что их больше ничто не разделяет, Чарли попыталась резко опуститься, но сильные руки подхватили ее и плавно задали нужное направление. Почувствовав, как в нее входит горячая твердая плоть, девушка невольно вздрогнула.  
Она вдруг на мгновение вспомнила, где и с кем находится, но удушающий приступ паники схлынул, стоило только Джошуа двинуться ей навстречу. Он до упора насадил на себя податливое тело, и Чарли судорожно выдохнула...  
Грэхему быстро надоела неудобная поза: он поднялся, подхватил под бедра повисшую на нем девушку, отошел подальше от огня. Поставил ее лицом к стене.  
Чарли дернулась от неожиданности — после жара костра каменная кладка была слишком холодной. Впрочем, стоило Джошуа взять ее снова, и неудобства отошли на задний план.  
Она была слишком тесной и горячей. Грэхем скрипнул зубами, пытаясь представить что-нибудь отвлеченное: все-таки четыре года без женщины — долгий срок. Легкой боли от практически заживших ребер стало недостаточно, и он незаметно прикусил себе палец у самого ногтя, чтобы не сорваться раньше времени.  
Чарли переступала с пятки на носок, стараясь найти нужное положение и постепенно сползая все ниже. Ноги почти не держали, и в конце концов ей пришлось опереться на невысокий ящик. Она хотела было подняться — слишком уж неловким вышло положение. Но Джошуа резко подался вперед, и девушка вскрикнула — тело ее, будто электрическим разрядом, прошило вдруг острым удовольствием.  
Грэхем нажал ей рукой между лопаток, заставляя опуститься еще ниже...  
Чувствуя, как изнутри поднимается оглушающая волна оргазма, Чарли не сдержала крика. Она совершенно забыла о том, что находится на открытом всем ветрам посту, но забинтованная рука вовремя зажала ей рот, а тяжелое тело вжало в ящик, да так, что стало трудно дышать.  
— Чааар... — вдруг еле слышно выдохнул Грэхем и замер, до боли стиснув ее в объятиях.  
Чарли улыбнулась — раньше Джошуа звал ее только полным именем, никогда его не сокращая.  
А потом вдруг что-то щелкнуло в голове...  
— Дин, — прошептала она, чувствуя, как Грэхем вздрагивает и медленно отстраняется: — Дин. Рэндалл. Кларк, — повторила она четко и раздельно. Повернулась, вгляделась в потемневшие серо-голубые глаза: — Выживший, Отец-из-Пещеры, Горелый... все это — ты...  
Дин, точнее, давно уже Джошуа, не видел смысла отрицать правду и просто молча кивнул.  
— Чар... Ха! — Чарли горько улыбнулась: — Так вот почему... неужели тебя смутило имя? Я же...  
— Копия, — отозвался Грэхем, подбирая рубашку: — Ты — ее точная копия.  
— Вот как... — убито прошептала девушка, обнимая себя за плечи и даже не пытаясь натянуть одежду: — Что ж... рада, что смогла заменить тебе мертвую жену.  
Грэхем мгновенно оказался рядом, и Чарли сжалась в ожидании удара.  
Он осторожно коснулся ее, привлек к себе, обнимая.  
— Но я же... я... люблю тебя, — разрыдалась она вдруг и так отчаянно вцепилась в него, словно ожидая, что он вот-вот исчезнет.  
Грэхем не ответил.  
Подвел ее обратно к костру, усадил себе на колени. Мягко приподнял лицо, целуя в солоноватые припухшие губы.  
Чарли вгляделась в холодные серо-голубые глаза, пытаясь найти в них хоть искру ответного тепла, и вдруг поняла, что это ее последний шанс: Джошуа к ней больше не притронется, и эта ночь — его прощальный подарок. Грудь сдавило, но поначалу Чарли даже не поняла, что это не физическое ощущение — настолько реальной была мучительная режущая боль, поселившаяся в сердце.  
Но Грэхем не дал ей утонуть в сожалениях.  
Она и не подозревала, насколько ласковым способен быть этот суровый человек. И хотя теперь он прекрасно контролировал свою безумную жажду, а Чарли больше не кричала, забывая обо всем на свете, ей было хорошо с ним. Будто извиняясь за невозможность ответить ей взаимностью, Джошуа отдавал ей всю нежность, на которую был способен.  
А на рассвете они отправились в Теснину — их ждала важная битва.  
  
В ущелье царили суматоха и боевой азарт.  
Чарли казалось, что вокруг образовалась незримая стена, сквозь которую окружающий мир смотрится приглушенным, серым и нелепым. Лишь один человек притягивал взгляд, но она не смела к нему приблизиться.  
Мертвые Лошади и Скорбящие не обращали на девушку внимания, занятые предстоящим боем, и она перестала делать вид, что все в порядке. Забралась под навес, прячась в тени и молча глотая непрошеные слезы.  
Грэхем подошел бесшумно. Поднял ее. Шепнул, мимолетно прижав к себе:  
— Пора.  
От резко нахлынувших воспоминаний о прошедшей ночи у нее едва не подломились колени, а между ног предательски потеплело. Чарли тряхнула головой в надежде вернуть себе ясность рассудка — не время. Им действительно пора. А помечтать можно будет и позже....  
Как и оплакать свое разбитое сердце.

***

  
  
Она пришла спустя две недели.  
Забыть не получилось — тянуло обратно, и даже возможность влиять на расстановку сил в Мохаве не смогла вытравить из головы Курьера образ бессменного и бессмертного защитника Зайона.  
Чарли хотела расспросить Джошуа о жене. Может быть, у нее получится заменить ее? Пусть даже так, пусть не любимой, пусть подделкой, — но она могла бы остаться рядом... И к черту гордость.  
  
Недалеко от Южного Прохода со скалы спустился разведчик Скорбящих. Склонил голову в знак почтения и протянул сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги.  
Чарли развернула записку, уже зная, что Грэхем не стал ждать — Племя Мертвых Лошадей покинуло Зайон. Вместе со своим вождем.  
Как ушел разведчик, она не заметила.  
  
_Здравствуй, Чарли._  
 _Я знаю, что рано или поздно ты вернешься._  
 _И я хотел бы извиниться._  
 _За то, что никогда не забуду лица моей Чар — твоего лица._  
 _Знаешь, это слишком страшно, даже для меня. Пепел к пеплу, прах к праху. Пусть мертвые остаются мертвыми. Я не хочу сходить с ума, день за днем глядя в твои глаза и вспоминая давно и безвозвратно ушедшее время._  
 _Даже если бы я мог вернуть прошлое — я бы не стал. Слишком много неудач._  
 _Поэтому прости меня, если сможешь._  
  
_Наверняка у тебя есть ко мне несколько вопросов. Постараюсь ответить хоть на пару из них — в конце концов, это будет честно._  
 _Итак: почему я живу до сих пор? Понятия не имею. Многие пытались это исправить — рейдеры, снайперы НКР и даже сам Цезарь.... Может, дело в том, что после того, как упали бомбы, дозиметры просто зашкаливало. Какая-то мутация? Не знаю. Правда. Но я не могу умереть. Я пытался, поверь._  
 _Цезарь... Ты ведь хочешь спросить о Цезаре? Зачем я с ним связался?_  
 _Как ни странно, он был моим другом. Первым близким другом за долгую послевоенную жизнь. А вот насчет битвы я, пожалуй, промолчу — я вообще предпочел бы, чтобы о ней забыли, но свидетели моей самонадеянности еще живы._  
 _Если интересно — поспрашивай старого рейнджера. Возможно, ты застанешь его в хорошем настроении, и он расскажет тебе сказку о благородном и глупом легате, который захотел остановить машину войны._  
 _Вообще, мое прошлое давно уже не имеет значения. Рэндалл Дин Кларк умер на насыпи у Красных Ворот. Жаль только, что память не осталась там вместе с ним._  
  
_Прощай, Чарли. И спасибо тебе._  
 _Ты подарила мне будущее. Знай, что для меня было счастьем после всех этих лет вновь коснуться давно потерянной жизни._  
  
_Д. Грэхем, 2282 год._  
___  
  
*SWAT — американский полицейский спецназ, поэтому СВАТовец — по аналогии с нашим ОМОНовцем.


	2. Chapter 2

Ходили слухи, что после того, как Курьер освободила Вегас и выгнала НКР с Легионом из Мохаве, она ушла в Юту. Говорили даже, что она добралась до парка Дэд-Хорс-Пойнт.   
Многие на пустошах желали ей счастья — люди, гули и супермутанты. И хоть никто не знал наверняка, нашла ли Чарли того, кого искала, но, возможно, их молитвы были услышаны. Ведь она так и не вернулась...  
А пару десятков лет спустя над Мохаве вновь нависла угроза. И появился новый герой. Никто из жителей пустыни не знал, откуда он взялся и почему защищает их, не деля на фракции и видовую принадлежность. Только старый гуль-вакеро, у которого при взгляде на юношу подозрительно заблестели глаза, без слов встал за его спиной. И оба мэра Джейкобстауна, потрепав Алекса по темно-рыжим волосам, заявили, что ему всегда будут рады в городе супермутантов.  
Новый защитник Мохаве был копией исчезнувшей двадцать три года назад Чарли. Впрочем, об этом мало кто знал. Как и о том, что тяжелый взгляд серо-голубых глаз достался ему от отца.


End file.
